Lee County, Arkansas
Lee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,424. The county seat is Marianna. Lee County is Arkansas's 72nd county, formed alongside St. Francis and Phillips counties on April 17, 1873, and named for Confederate General Robert E. Lee. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.7%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 79 * Highway 1 * Highway 78 * Highway 121 * Highway 131 Adjacent counties *St. Francis County (north) *Crittenden County (northeast) *Tunica County, Mississippi (east) *Phillips County (south) *Monroe County (west) National protected area * St. Francis National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,424 people residing in the county. 55.3% were Black or African American, 42.0% White, 0.5% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.7% of some other race and 1.2% of two or more races. 1.6% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 12,580 people, 4,182 households, and 2,960 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 4,768 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 41.41% White, 57.24% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.52% from other races, and 0.40% from two or more races. 2.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,182 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.20% were married couples living together, 23.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 10.20% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 21.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 111.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 118.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $20,510, and the median income for a family was $25,846. Males had a median income of $26,900 versus $19,505 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,983. About 24.70% of families and 29.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.80% of those under age 18 and 27.60% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The East Arkansas Regional Unit of the Arkansas Department of Correction is in Lee County. The Lee County Courthouse in located in the town of Marianna, which is the county seat. Communities City *Marianna (county seat) Towns *Aubrey *Haynes *LaGrange *Moro *Rondo Unincorporated communities *Kokomo, Arkansas *Brickeys, Arkansas *Midway, Arkansas *Monroe, Arkansas Townships * Big Creek * Council * Fleener * Hampton (Moro) * Hardy * Independence (Marianna) * Oak Forest * Richland (LaGrange, Rondo) * St. Francis * Spring Creek (Aubrey) * Texas * Union (Haynes) See also * List of lakes in Lee County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lee County, Arkansas References Category:Lee County, Arkansas Category:1873 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1873 Category:Arkansas counties on the Mississippi River